


Монстры и спутники

by bfcure



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Asexual Claire Bennet, Asexual Sylar, Asexuality is normal, Drama, F/M, Murder is not, Unhealthy Relationships, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Каждому монстру нужен спутник...





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU от середины 4 сезона сериала; асексуальная Клэр, асексуальный Сайлар. Фрагментарное повествование.

С вершины небоскрёба мир казался удивительно маленьким: кусты — деревья, цветные точки — машины. Клэр зачерпнула пластиковой ложкой очередную порцию мороженого из большого картонного стакана. Она сознавала, что спит, что на самом деле не сидит на краю крыши, свесив вниз ноги, но, как и в реальности, мороженое было до отвращения приторным, и в конце концов её замутило. Однако Клэр не могла отбросить стакан в сторону, перестать есть засахаренный заменитель молочного жира с имитацией шоколада из сои. Механические часы на браслете из витого серебра с вкраплениями крошечных бриллиантов еле слышно тикали. Звук немного раздражал, но Клэр понимала, что не избавится от этих часов даже во сне. Они были подарком Сайлара на день рождения, и она надеялась, что он украл их в магазине, а не снял с руки убитого им человека с какими-нибудь сверхъестественными способностями.  
  


***

  
  
«Знаешь, — шептал Сайлар ей в ухо, и от его дыхания становилось холодно внутри, — есть поверье, что ритм механических часов должен совпадать с ритмом сердца владельца, иначе они часто ломаются, отстают или спешат. Я думаю, это правда. Ты слышишь, как бьётся твоё сердце, Клэр?»  
  
Она кивнула — говорить мешал ком в горле. С тех пор, как Сайлар похитил её из спальни в кампусе колледжа, Клэр постоянно пыталась этот ком проглотить. Но помогал лишь колотый лёд, да и то ненадолго. Клэр удивлялась, как ещё не стесала зубы до основания. Наверное, от быстрой регенерации всё-таки была какая-то польза.  
  
«С днём рождения!», — сказал Сайлар и повёл её в кафе. Почему-то ему нравилось водить её в места, где скапливалось много народу. В тёмных глазах поселялся лихорадочный блеск, словно он предвкушал, что Клэр ошибётся, попробует сбежать, и тогда он сможет сдержать слово и превратить окружающих их людей — мужчин, женщин, детей — в кровавую кашу из костей и плоти. Клэр будто наяву слышала их крики ужаса, и по позвоночнику пробегал ледяной озноб. Как и прежде, она безропотно последовала за Сайларом на ватных ногах, больше всего боясь споткнуться и привлечь чьё-то внимание к ним обоим.  
  
Сайлар выбрал столик в углу, заказал кофе, эклеры и попросил принести вазочку с колотым льдом. Клэр с трудом удержалась от благодарной улыбки: она была измучена и хотя бы пятнадцатиминутная передышка воспринималась, как манна небесная. Лишь когда первые кубики льда растаяли на языке, а пожилой официант поставил перед ней латте, она сообразила, что бывала в этом кафе раньше, вместе с отцом. Клэр оглянулась — хозяин стоял за барной стойкой, протирая полотенцем бокалы, и бросал на неё встревоженные взгляды. Клэр медленно поднялась на ноги.  
  
— Мне нужно вымыть руки, — выдавила она. Горло вновь сдавило спазмом.  
  
Сайлар ухмыльнулся. Весь его вид кричал: «Только попробуй сделать лишний шаг, и увидишь, что случится». Сжав пальцы в кулак, Клэр направилась к неприметной двери около стойки, за которой располагались туалеты. Времени на раздумья было катастрофически мало; она спиной чувствовала напряжение Сайлара, его готовность применить телекинез.  
  
— Мисс Беннет! — окликнул её хозяин кафе. — Вам помочь?  
  
— Да, мистер Картер, — Клэр заставила себя улыбнуться. — Можно принести нам минеральной воды?  
  
— Я могу позвонить вашему отцу, и он приедет через десять минут, — серьёзно, искренне предложил мистер Картер.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не надо, — прошептала Клэр мгновенно пересохшими губами. — Умоляю.  
  
— Мисс Беннет…  
  
— Прошу вас. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь пострадал из-за меня.  
  
Наверное, лицо у неё было достаточно бледное, а голос сильно дрожал, потому что мистер Картер вздохнул и пообещал, что минеральную воду им принесут немедленно. Впрочем, Клэр не сомневалась, что он позвонил Ноа сразу же после их ухода.  
  


***

  
  
Мороженое таяло, превращалось в неаппетитную жижу. Клэр не сводила с неё глаз, поэтому невольно вздрогнула, услышав знакомый голос с британским акцентом:  
  
— Ты с раннего детства любила высоту. Не расскажешь дядюшке Клоду, что тебя беспокоит?  
  
— Ты не мой дядя, — обернувшись, огрызнулась Клэр.  
  
Клод Рейнс, растрепанный, небритый, в белой рубашке, лишь хмыкнул.  
  
— Между прочим, первого плюшевого медведя тебе подарил я, а не Ноа, — произнёс он. — Я сказал ему, что если отец часто ездит в деловые поездки, то он должен привозить своей дочке подарки. Чтобы она не задавала лишних вопросов. Он отмахнулся. Тогда я решил подать ему пример.  
  
— Ты пытаешься доказать, что отец никогда меня не любил?  
  
Клод покачал головой.  
  
— Наоборот. Сначала он боялся привязываться к тебе, потому что у него был приказ: отдать тебя Компании, когда у тебя проявятся сверхъестественные способности. Но он не сумел остаться равнодушным, и потом его было не остановить. Забавно, он никогда не считал за людей таких, как я. Но ради тебя Ноа готов убивать. И убивал много раз.  
  
Клэр невесело усмехнулась.  
  
— Если он — монстр, то кем это делает меня?  
  
— Я не знаю. А ты?  
  
Клэр вспомнила слова Сайлара, сказанные давно, целую жизнь назад: «Вы ничем не отличаетесь от меня. Вы тоже чудовища, и к закату солнца я это докажу». Ноа стремился контролировать каждый её шаг, снова и снова приказывал Гаитянину стирать память своей жене, когда она начинала что-то подозревать, распугивал немногочисленных друзей Клэр. Всё ради её безопасности. Удивительно, что у него не получилось напугать Гретхен. Милую Гретхен, которая помогла ей многое понять про себя. Иногда возникало впечатление, что Ноа одержим ею. Помнил ли он о том, что у него есть ещё один ребёнок? И что чувствовал Лайл, видя все эти годы, что он у отца не на втором и даже не на третьем месте? Ноа искал тех, кто, как Клод или Сайлар, умел нарушать законы физики, и предпочитал уничтожать их, а не предлагать помощь и приют.  
  
Однажды Клэр сама испытала жажду убийства. Как звали того мальчика, Роберт или Робин? Или, может, Дэнни? Хотя его имя не имело значения. Пусть будет Роберт. А вот статус… Самый популярный мальчик в школе, отличник, спортсмен, гордость родителей и тренера, пригласил на свидание красавицу-чирлидера. Клэр не хотела идти, но отказаться тоже не могла: одноклассники её бы не поняли. Тогда Клэр ещё зависела от чужого мнения, а заявить вслух, что обжимания на заднем ряду в полумраке кинотеатра её не интересуют, не хватило смелости. Клэр прыгала с ретрансляторных вышек и крыш, требуя, чтобы Зак снимал все прыжки на камеру, проверяя себя на прочность, и ей было жизненно важно хоть в чём-то походить на обычных, нормальных девушек. После фильма они отправились бродить по улицам. Роберт затащил её в переулок, прижал к стене и впился в её губы. На злой шёпот Клэр с просьбой прекратить он не обращал внимания. Когда Клэр начала отчаянно сопротивляться, он сильно толкнул её. И убежал, когда торчащая из забора арматура проткнула её грудную клетку. Клэр очнулась в морге. Патологоанатом вытащил арматуру, а затем его что-то отвлекло от вскрытия. Слезая с металлического стола и придерживая кожу, чтобы края не разошлись, и что-нибудь не вывалилось (например, кишки), она ощущала обиду и злость. Ни один человек не имел права касаться её тела без разрешения. Никто не смел силой отбирать то, что она не собиралась отдавать, никогда. Тогда Клэр не подозревала, что регенерация не ограничивалась залечиванием порезов и сращиванием сломанных костей, и что если ей оторвёт руку или ногу, у неё через некоторое время вырастут новые, поэтому боялась лишиться каких-нибудь органов. Как бы она стала жить без почки или лёгкого? И ею завладела идея мести. Она легко заманила Роберта в свою машину, а после без колебания направила её в стену. Роберту повезло: он отделался испугом и несколькими переломами. Но Клэр ничего не забыла, ни тошноты от его прикосновений, ни торжества, когда автомобиль впечатался в кирпичную кладку, и во все стороны брызнули осколки стекла.  
  
Странно, но то, что с ней сотворил Сайлар, помогло Клэр победить главный страх — страх смерти.  
  
— Ты съешь мой мозг? — спросила она, пока он вскрывал её череп телекинезом.  
  
Сайлар поморщился.  
  
— Фу. Это мерзко. Кто я, по-твоему, Ганнибал Лектер?  
  
После он аккуратно пристроил на место срезанную затылочную часть и вылез в окно. Клэр осталась лежать в кресле. Она не ощущала ничего, ни ужаса, ни облегчения. Будто Сайлар что-то сломал в ней. Или, наоборот, починил. С того вечера она перестала прыгать с вышек: какой в этом смысл, если ты больше не чувствуешь боль?  
  
Клод продолжал смотреть на неё с сочувственной улыбкой, словно не замечая, что по рубашке расползается яркое красное пятно.  
  
— У тебя идёт кровь, — тихо выдохнула Клэр.  
  
— Конечно. Ведь твой отец меня убил.  
  
Клэр перевела взгляд обратно на растаявшее мороженое. Оно стремительно окрашивалось в красный цвет. Клэр сглотнула и…  
  


***

  
  
…внезапно проснулась. Она сидела на грязном полу в незнакомом подъезде, прислонившись щекой к батарее отопления. Хорошо, что сейчас был июль, иначе Клэр рисковала заполучить серьёзный ожог и так и не узнать об этом. Вот для чего была необходима боль: она свидетельствовала о грозящей опасности, давала понять, когда что-то шло не так. В жизни Клэр давно не происходило ничего правильного.  
  
— Я монстр, — пробормотала она. — Или нет?  
  
Гретхен не думала, что Клэр чудовище. Она видела, как та выпрыгнула из окна — чтобы проверить, столкнули ли с подоконника недавно умершую студентку, или она вывалилась из окна случайно — и несколько минут спустя поднялась, невозмутимо вправила вывихнутое плечо, выплюнула пару выбитых зубов. И пошла обратно в их комнату. Гретхен видела, но не отшатнулась и выслушала все объяснения с поистине олимпийским спокойствием. Через две недели она также спокойно она отстранилась, перестав целовать Клэр, и сказала:  
  
— Ты асексуальна и тебе не нравится сама мысль о чём-то большем, чем поцелуи. Я права?  
  
Клэр вытаращилась на неё с изумлением:  
  
— Что?  
  
— Так… — протянула Гретхен. — Прежде никто не говорил с тобой об этом?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Мы это исправим. Передай мне ноутбук.  
  
Урок сексуального просвещения вышел неловким, но познавательным. И хотя Клэр лишилась девушки — Гретхен любила секс и ничуть этого не стеснялась — у неё осталась самая близкая подруга, всегда готовая выслушать и принять. Хорошо, что в те выходные Гретхен уехала к родителям: если бы Сайлар убил её…  
  
Клэр потрясла головой, стараясь сосредоточиться. Она спала, как минимум, полчаса. Скоро Сайлар найдёт её. Возможно, ей следовало встать, выйти на улицу и опять перейти на бег, но Клэр устала, и сон не придал ей сил. В любом случае, что бы она ни решила, всё зависело от Сайлара. Если он захочет убить того мальчика, он его убьёт, как бы хорошо она ни бежала.  
  


***

  
  
В этот раз Сайлар повёл её в парк. Купил в киоске корм для уток, и они кормили птиц у идеально круглого пруда с островком посредине. Мальчик появился неожиданно — пронёсся мимо них стрелой и замер в паре метров, заворожённо наблюдая за утками.  
  
Сайлар посмотрел на него, и в его глазах вспыхнул хищный блеск.  
  
— Боже, — вырвалось у Клэр.  
  
— Инфракрасный взгляд, — объявил Сайлар. — Отличный экземпляр для моей коллекции, ты не находишь?  
  
— Нет, — простонала Клэр. — Пожалуйста. Он всего лишь ребёнок.  
  
Сайлар повернулся к ней, растягивая губы в жуткой пародии на улыбку.  
  
— Просишь пощадить его?  
  
— Да!  
  
— Что ж, его жизнь зависит от тебя. Беги, Клэр. Надеюсь, ты хорошо бегаешь, потому что мне скучно.  
  


***

  
  
Клэр облизала губы. Очень хотелось пить, а футболка, промокшая от пота, неприятно липла к телу. Дверь подъезда хлопнула, и она не удивилась, когда в поле зрения оказались чёрные ботинки Сайлара.  
  
Он молча протянул ей руку; Клэр ухватилась за неё и поднялась с колен.  
  
По дороге домой — в квартире жил какой-то адвокат, но, к своему счастью, он уехал на лето в Кейп-Код — они не обменялись ни словом. Внутри Сайлар скинул ботинки и прошёл в гостиную, чтобы включить телевизор. Позже Клэр пришла к выводу, что он рассчитал время так, чтобы они успели вернуться к восьмичасовым новостям.  
  
— Потерявшийся в парке мальчик найден целым и невредимым. По его утверждению, «дядя Сайлар» купил ему мороженое, а потом они прятались в домике на детской площадке, чтобы удивить маму ребёнка…  
  
Пока Клэр принимала душ, Сайлар заварил чай и с помощью телекинеза наполнил вазочку колотым льдом. Клэр хрустела замёрзшими кубиками воды, ощущая блаженную пустоту в голове. Сайлар не убил бедного мальчугана со способностями. Не поддался голоду? Или у маньяка имелись какие-то принципы, и он вообще не убивал детей? Не так давно Сайлар спас жизнь Майке Сандерсу, хотя причин делать это у него не было. И Молли Уокер осталась в живых вовсе не потому, что спряталась в шкафу — к тому времени Сайлар видел все шкафы насквозь. По крайней мере, он пощадил мальчика не ради Клэр. Она не обманывала себя: как-то повлиять на серийного убийцу она не смогла бы при всём желании.  
  
Допив чай, Сайлар ушёл в спальню, по-прежнему игнорируя Клэр, чему она была отчасти рада. Одна мысль не давала ей покоя: почему она согласилась на игру Сайлара и покорно бегала по улицам Нью-Йорка вместо того, чтобы попросить у любого прохожего телефон и позвонить отцу? За ней бы приехали через пятнадцать минут и отвезли бы в безопасное место.  
  
Но проблема заключалась в том, что на Земле не существовало места, где бы она сумела укрыться от Сайлара. Он выбрал Клэр для каких-то неясных целей, и по доброй воле её не отпустит.  
  
Чего же он от неё хотел? Клэр терялась в догадках.  
  


***

  
  
В начале, сразу после похищения, она поклялась, что не бросит попыток его убить.  
  
Сайлар пожал плечами и ответил:  
  
— У каждого человека должно быть хобби.  
  
Один из домов, где они ночевали, принадлежал хирургу. Или хозяин был сумасшедшим фетишистом и коллекционировал медицинские скальпели. Шкаф он не запирал, и Клэр, позаимствовав один скальпель, небольшой, с удобной ручкой из кости, затаилась в закутке между кухней и ванной и, когда Сайлар проходил мимо, воткнула лезвие ему в грудь. Сайлар даже не пошатнулся. Подняв руку, он швырнул Клэр в стену телекинетической волной, выдернул скальпель и бросил его на пол.  
  
— Неплохая попытка. Семь баллов из десяти.  
  
Клэр ждала, что он набросится на неё и будет убивать, пока не надоест. Изобьёт до синяков, и они, пусть и с её способностью к регенерации, сойдут лишь на следующий день. Или сделает то, что пытался сделать с ней Роберт. Но Сайлар… просто ушёл.  
  
Затылок саднило, сердце колотилось, как у загнанной лошади. Клэр отвыкла от этих ощущений. Она никогда не думала, что ей будет не хватать эмоций, которых нормальные люди старались избегать. Боль и страх. С ними она чувствовала себя живой.  
  
Сайлар не предпринимал никаких попыток дотронуться до неё, и, поняв, что он не планировал её пытать или… но это слово она не могла произнести даже мысленно, Клэр немного расслабилась.  
  
Неделю спустя они покинули дом хирурга-фетишиста. Скальпель она забрала с собой.  
  


***

  
  
Теперь он лежал в кармане куртки или под подушкой. Клэр долго смотрела на диван в гостиной, а потом решительно двинулась в спальню, сжимая скальпель в руке. Сайлар спал на правой стороне двуспальной кровати. Или притворялся, что спит.  
  
Клэр засунула скальпель под подушку и юркнула под одеяло. Повернулась к Сайлару спиной и застыла, когда на её плечо опустилась тяжёлая рука. Томительно текли минуты. Сайлар не двигался, по-прежнему дышал ровно и размеренно. Клэр закрыла глаза, заставила себя разжать сжатые в кулак пальцы. Заснула она лишь под утро, от усталости.  
  
За завтраком Сайлар сообщил:  
  
— Собирайся. Мы едем в Калифорнию.  
  
Вещей у Клэр набралось не очень много: несколько футболок, запасные джинсы, нижнее бельё, мыло, шампунь, расчёска, зубная паста и щётка. Всё легко поместилось в маленькую спортивную сумку.  
  
Сайлар подогнал к подъезду огромный чёрный джип. Клэр забралась на пассажирское сиденье, втянула носом воздух. Оглянулась, ища бурые пятна на стенах салона, полу и потолке. Они были чистыми.  
  
— Я угнал его с соседней стоянки, — объяснил Сайлар и завёл двигатель.  
  
Хозяева дома в Санта Монике уехали отдыхать до конца августа. «И дался всем этот Кейп-Код», — фыркнула Клэр. Окно их спальни выходило на побережье. Океанская гладь завораживала. Клэр не терпелось пройтись по песку, нырнуть в тёплую воду и ни о чём не думать. Но сначала не мешало бы навестить магазин с купальниками и пляжными полотенцами.  
  
В комнату заглянул Сайлар.  
  
— Я знаю милое кафе неподалёку, — произнёс он.  
  
Клэр не испытывала никакого желания куда-то идти, но она проголодалась, и хотя голос Сайлара звучал почти дружелюбно, всё-таки это было не предложение, а приказ.  
  
Клэр устроилась за столиком на открытой веранде. Сайлар не возражал. И ничего не сказал, когда она обратилась к официантке:  
  
— Можно мне колотого льда? И, ради всего святого, никакого мороженого.  
  
Клэр медленно пережёвывала вафли, заедая их кубиками льда, Сайлар расправлялся со стейком. Оба молчали. Видимо, Сайлар был немногословен от природы, а у Клэр не находилось тем для разговора. Расплатились они тоже молча. В конце улицы она приметила магазинчик с купальными принадлежностями в витрине. Сайлар протянул ей несколько мятых двадцаток и остался ждать на улице. Поразительное доверие. Или знание, что Клэр от него никуда не денется.  
  
Она купила два больших полотенца с дельфинами и закрытый купальник, который тут же и надела в кабинке для примерки.  
  
Когда она вышла из магазина, Сайлар окинул её нечитаемым взглядом, и они пошли на пляж.  
  
Клэр бросила пакет с полотенцами на песок и с разбега кинулась в воду. Задержала дыхание и не выныривала, пока на внутренней стороне век не заплясали цветные точки. Сайлар расположился в шезлонге на берегу и уставился на небо, безоблачное, неестественно синее, бесконечное. Клэр перевернулась на спину и поступила так же. В этот момент они были рядом — и одновременно наедине с вечностью. И впервые это чувство не вызывало парализующего ужаса.  
  


***

  
  
В Калифорнии Сайлар и Клэр прожили целый месяц. Вставали на рассвете, если приготовленные Сайларом блинчики или тосты, а потом проводили на пляже практически весь день. От солнечного удара и ожогов их спасала регенерация. А вечером Клэр не могла заснуть, пока Сайлар не клал на плечо свою руку, и вес этого прикосновения удерживал её на земле, не давал утонуть в собственном разуме, приносил сон и покой.  
  
В деньгах они не нуждались, и воровать необходимости не было: Сайлар починил кондиционер в доме по соседству, и скоро к нему выстроилась очередь людей со сломанными чайниками, утюгами, часами и даже мобильными телефонами. Сайлар никому не отказывал, и способность разбираться, как работают вещи, его ни разу не подвела.  
  
Однажды Питер спросил (Клэр не подслушивала, честно):  
  
— Кого ты убил ради этой способности?  
  
— Она — единственное, что когда-либо было по-настоящему моим, — ответил Сайлар.  
  
И, судя по всему, эта способность распространялась не только на технику, но и на людей. Сайлар всё понял про неё, Клэр, как только её увидел. Наверное, поэтому и решил оставить её себе. Или у него была какая-то другая причина, не менее важная, но она не могла её разгадать.  
  
Как-то, когда Клэр была в душе, Сайлар зашёл в ванную, быстро разделся и встал под горячие струи рядом с ней. Молча отобрал шампунь и принялся намыливать её волосы, аккуратными, плавными движениями. А смыв шампунь, потянулся за мочалкой. Клэр схватила вторую мочалку, и он улыбнулся. Не хищным оскалом, а едва заметно, уголком губ. Они неторопливо мыли друг друга; Клэр не сводила глаз с обнажённого тела Сайлара, мускулистого и подтянутого. Он не был возбуждён. Почему-то это успокаивало. И ночью Клэр в первый раз за последние недели заснула, не сжимая в потных пальцах ручку своего любимого скальпеля.  
  
Наступил август. Что-то тревожило Сайлара — он сделался беспокойным и нервным и был не в состоянии усидеть на одном месте. Клэр, возвращаясь с пляжа, с тревогой принюхивалась, но он пах морской солью и потом, не кровью: что бы его ни мучило, пока Сайлар никого не убил, и она могла расслабиться и сделать глубокий вдох.  
  
В середине августа без всяких объяснений он отвёз Клэр обратно в Нью-Йорк, усадил за столик в кафе мистера Картера и, целомудренно поцеловав её на прощание, сказал:  
  
— Будь хорошей девочкой, ладно?  
  
А затем растворился в толпе. Клэр никогда не призналась бы даже себе самой, что в эту минуту вместо радости она чувствовала обиду и разочарование.  
  


***

  
  
Ноа приехал за ней через пятнадцать минут. И обнимал её до хруста в костях, пока Клэр не прохрипела:  
  
— Папа, всё в порядке, честно. Он меня и пальцем не тронул.  
  
Но, похоже, Ноа ей не поверил.  
  
— Куда мы едем? — спросила Клэр, когда он свернул на просёлочную дорогу.  
  
— В дом одного моего друга. Там ты будешь в безопасности, пока мои люди разбираются с Сайларом.  
  
Дом оказался маленьким — всего две комнаты и кухня — но очень уютным. Клэр возненавидела его с первой секунды. Ноа забрал у неё скальпель и все вещи, купленные Сайларом, кроме механических часов на браслете из витого серебра. Он решил, что это подарок Питера, а Клэр не стала его разубеждать. Она бродила по дому тенью и злилась.  
  
Ей не хватало уверенности, которую придавал скальпель, не хватало нашинкованного телекинезом льда. В дополнение ко всему, её начала мучить бессонница. Без тяжёлой руки Сайлара на плече она не могла заснуть. Ноа, заметив тёмные круги вокруг покрасневших от недостатка сна глаз, принёс ей снотворное. В качестве временной меры, разумеется. Клэр кивала и складывала таблетки в ящик тумбочки.  
  
Днём она гуляла по лесу, окружавшему дом, борясь с желанием прыгнуть с ближайшего дерева, чтобы сломать все кости и почувствовать хоть что-нибудь, когда они будут срастаться. Парадокс: Сайлар нарушил что-то в её мозгу, но рядом с ним она вновь чувствовала боль, а теперь, без боли, у неё пропадало ощущение, что она жива. Клэр чувствовала себя пластмассовой куклой и не могла этого вынести.  
  
Ноа не слушал её жалоб-намёков.  
  
— Сайлар пойман. Когда мы найдём способ его нейтрализовать, всё наладится, — уверял он.  
  
«Ничего не наладится! У тебя нет способностей и ты не разбираешься в том, как устроены вещи, не понимаешь, как устроена я!», — хотелось закричать Клэр, но она скрипела зубами и молчала.  
  
В конце недели Клэр не выдержала, забралась на самое высокое дерево и прыгнула вниз. Но регенерация не принесла ожидаемого облегчения. Клэр нужно было почувствовать боль, но она чувствовала только раздражение.  
  
Она тихо проскользнула в дом. Если бы Ноа увидел кровь на её одежде, он бы начал беспокоиться, а Клэр и так владело желание стукнуть его по голове чем-нибудь тяжёлым. Ноа сидел за компьютером и с кем-то переговаривался.  
  
— Сайлар сбежал?  
  
— Да, сэр, — отвечал невидимый собеседник. — Прорвался сквозь охрану и исчез.  
  
— Сколько людей погибло?  
  
— В том-то и дело, что все живы. У кого рука сломана, у кого нога, но никто не умер. Это очень странно…  
  
Клэр подошла с Ноа и уставилась на экран. На записи Сайлар смотрел прямо в камеру, и ей показалось, что это взгляд адресован ей.  
  
— Когда он сбежал?  
  
Ноа обернулся.  
  
— Клэр, медвежонок…  
  
— Когда он сбежал?!  
  
Ноа поднялся, его лицо исказила тревожная гримаса, и Клэр поняла, что кричит. Но ей нужно было знать.  
  
— Когда он сбежал, папа?  
  
— Три дня назад.  
  
Клэр попятилась. Ноа последовал было за ней, но она покачала головой.  
  
— Мне надо побыть одной. Подумать.  
  
— Конечно, детка.  
  
В своей комнате Клэр подперла дверь комодом и, опустившись на пол, обхватила колени руками.  
  
Сайлар был на свободе. Клэр не сомневалась, что он придёт за ней. Потому что Сайлар её не бросал. Он желал заполучить что-то, хранящееся в лабораториях Компании, которой руководил её отец. Поэтому он оставил Клэр в кафе, зная, что её оттуда заберут, и сдался агентам Ноа. Теперь же он получил всё, что хотел, и шёл за Клэр.  
  
Чёрт. Это было так просто; почему она не поняла сразу? Клэр боялась одиночества из-за своего потенциального бессмертия. Сайлар боялся того же. Он не собирался делать её своей соучастницей, унижать, бить, насиловать или ломать. Каждому монстру нужен спутник. А сломанная кукла не может быть спутником. Всё это время Сайлар проверял её. И то, что он не убил ни одного охранника, тоже было посланием ей. Если Клэр вернётся к нему добровольно, ни один человек не пострадает. Времени почти не осталось: у Сайлара было три дня форы. А Ноа ни за что не позволит ей уйти с монстром. И тогда Сайлару придётся его убить. И пусть Ноа Беннет заслужил смерть, Клэр его любила. Он её вырастил, утешал, когда она плакала. И испачкал руки в крови тоже из-за неё. Она не простит Сайлару его убийства. Что делать, что ей делать? Клэр открыла ящик тумбочки. Снотворное. Мягкое, без вкуса и запаха. Главное — вести себя естественно, чтобы Ноа ничего не заподозрил.  
  
Клэр засунула таблетки в карман джинсов и отодвинула от двери комод.  
  
— Папа? — крикнула она. — Я приготовлю нам чай, хорошо?  
  


***

  
  
Ноа действительно был параноиком. Но он продолжал воспринимать Клэр как маленькую испуганную девочку с чистым сердцем, и это стало его роковой ошибкой. Клэр проследила, чтобы он осушил чашку с чаем до последней капли. Когда Ноа опустил отяжелевшую голову на стол с сиплым вскриком: «Нет!» — она нащупала пульс, убедилась, что он дышит, и вытащила из кармана ветровки чёрный маркер. Кто-то, Мохиндер или Питер, рассказал ей, что после первого убийства в квартире Сайлара обнаружили надписи на стенах: «Прости меня, Господи, ибо я согрешил».  
  
Клэр мысленно извинилась перед хозяином дома за испорченные обои и вывела на стене аккуратными, крупными буквами: «Прости меня, отец мой, ибо я согрешила. К.Б.».  
— Вот и всё, — пробормотала она вслух.  
  
И вышла на крыльцо. Вдохнула полной грудью свежий воздух и бросилась бежать. Кроссовки почти не касались земли; сердце билось в предвкушении. Клэр предстояло найти ответ на вопрос, кто она — спутник или всё-таки монстр.  
  
Машину Сайлара она узнала сразу — всё тот же огромный чёрный джип. Клэр скользнула на сиденье рядом с ним, резко захлопнула дверь.  
  
— У меня для тебя подарок, — произнёс Сайлар.  
  
Крышка бардачка открылась, и перед Клэр появилась продолговатая плоская коробка из красного бархата. Внутри обнаружился медицинский скальпель с резной ручкой из слоновой кости. Он удобно ложился в ладонь. Клэр провела им по пальцам, чтобы проверить его остроту, а затем, вытерев кровь о джинсы, убрала скальпель в карман ветровки. Она никогда не применит его в качестве оружия, но он был ей нужен, как надёжный друг за плечом.  
  
В сумке-холодильнике на заднем сиденье звякнул лёд. Клэр улыбнулась Сайлару.  
  
— Только не в Нью-Йорк, — сказала она.  
  
Сайлар кивнул. Клэр хрустела льдом до самого Балтимора.  



End file.
